Controlled Chaos Ltd.
=Controlled Chaos Ltd.= Controlled Chaos Ltd. is the name given to the collective body of inhabitants of the sustainable moon-world of New Murano (formerly twin moons, with its less-livable twin, Lido being destroyed a few years prior). Founded to serve as a place to isolate those who are dangerously brilliant, CCLtd. counts among it's members some of the most eccentric minds alive, with the intention of leaving these mad but brilliant people to their own devices, while still allowing their services to be hired to create whatever WMD of the day is called for. Their name, Controlled Chaos, reflects the collective eccentric's love of Rube Goldberg devices, such as the one created by Piuro which was originally intended to automatically water and maintain his garden, but ended up causing the perfectly ordinary matter on New Murano's twin moon, Lido, to become fissionable. Politics CCLtd., controlling not only a loose business entity but also serving as the administrative body of New Murano, has a form of government passers by have dubbed an "Eccentriarchy", in which eccentricity determines leadership value. Piuro was elected ruler for life (though strictly going by the legal codes, his death is no grounds for removal from office) after his accidental destruction of a moon. The positions in government are mostly enforced by whoever wants to do them, with internal conflicts being solved by making government positions more accurate (The Officer of Transportation for example, might have his position challenged and become the "Officer of Transportation Involving Vehicles Weighing Between 500 and 1000 tonnes on Tuesdays"). The legal code is complicated, divided among one hundred thousand or so tomes which are, in fact, mad-libs. The legal tomes are filled in as precedent or heavy drinking by those with access dictates. Generally this makes the position of Archivist one of the most respected and feared on New Murano, simply due to the fact that they can write one's guilt into legal precedent. Occasionally new tomes appear, and though obviously added in as some horrible joke, they are accepted as legally binding. Luckily for the entire moon, the inhabitants of New Murano are usually too pre-occupied with their own personal projects to commit crimes, and since the population almost entirely consists of people who were sent there (as opposed to naturally born there), things seem to run quite smoothly. Hiring CCLtd. CCLtd. is capable of almost any task be it construction, weapons design, or assassination, and their methodology always screams of complete and total eccentricity. A job to assinate someone, for example, might involve a thousand moving parts that all end in a needle balanced on a book falling, brushing against poison, and then landing just hard enough to break skin on the intended target. A scenario like this is possible even if the target is standing in the middle of a gas refinery smoking and mixing unmarked bags of powder into his drinks that he routinely turns away from and lets others handle. Weapons are often procured by knowing what mundane element to ask for; asking for a laser-based printer could, for example, yield a chemical laser weapon capable of vaporising someone from five moons away. Generally, they refuse to work for distatesful clients. The eccentrics would likely to refuse someone seeking a weapon capable of gassing a continent that could fit in their pocket. If one were to simply say "My boss says it's impossible to create a weapon that could gas a continent that could fit in my pocket, and I'd be inclined to believe him," they would have 15 working prototypes in their hotel mailbox by the next day. Generally if something is possible it can be made by the eccentrics of CCLtd., but the R&D costs are hefty, and a large percentage is donated to the central governing body (over 60% of the national budget is used on legal fees). Registering Anyone may register by adding their name to the list below. By adding your name to this list you recognize that your nation or planet has recognized you as too dangerous to keep on-world, but too smart to kill. Anyone of any color faction may register, thought CCLtd. is loosely affiliated with the Radicals. Please include your Title, any position is available except Faction Leader, and only one person is allowed to be the Archivist. Piuro Glorious Leader and Architect of the Almighty Oops Ganaroth Archivist, People's Glorious Cheesemonger